


won't go quite right

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [17]
Category: Nailed It! (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They scream and shout andgroan in pain
Series: Fan Poetry [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 1





	won't go quite right

**Author's Note:**

> A little late today, but it's National Poetry Month day 14! This is a bit cracky, but eh lol

They scream and shout and  
groan in pain — this sugar treat,  
once so beautiful,  
just won’t go quite right this time —  
Alas, it’s over… nailed it!


End file.
